Ask the Demigods: The End of the World?
by Kittydj
Summary: Just like Ask the Demigods, but with doomsday questions instead! Ask away! *Note: For normal questions, check out my other story, Ask the Demigods, which has a lot more chapters. And go spam questions there.* Rated T for cussing and possible goriness. Updates every Thursday!
1. Love or the World?

**Hi everyone!**

 **So the original idea for this 'story' happened around a year ago. And I pretty much also said it would come out last year.**

 **LOL. Well, better now than never.**

 **The first two chapters will be exact-ish excerpts from my other 'story', Ask the Demigods.**

 **Shall we begin?**

* * *

To the Seven: If you had to came to a choice, would you save the dam frikin universe but have to kill the love of your life? Or have the universe be destroyed but you won't have to kill your love (hopefully she/he doesn't die when the world is destroyed) But you would have to PERSONALLY kill your love. No loopholes. -greekgodsrox

Leo: This question is so sadistic and twisted. Um, I have a different question. If the dam frikin universe was destroyed, would Elysium still be there?

 _Elysium is gone and the afterlife is Tartarus! BWAH HA HA!-greekgodsrox_

Percy: Ok, I would save the dam frikin universe.

Annabeth: WHY YOU TRAITOROUS-

Percy: Then I would get Jason to kill me so that I could go to Elysium and see Annabeth. I would never get over the guilt . . . but I guess saving the world would be better for everyone . . .

Percy: If Jason didn't kill me, then I would go and jump off a cliff or something. I can't be a living person without Annabeth.

Annabeth: . . . *utter shock and undeniably loves Percy* . . . I . . . I guess I would do the same.

Jason: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO PERFECT?!

Nico: THAT'S HIS GODS DAM FATAL FLAW IT'S NOT PERFECTION!

Piper: Only Annabeth can ever be perfect.

Calypso: If we went to Tartarus I could go see my uncles I guess . . .

Leo: Percy wins again . . . he's always sacrificing everything for others, and he's selfless. None of us are really like him. We're all a bit more stubborn and selfish in our own ways.

The Universe:

Annabeth: LEO SAID SOMETHING PHILOSOPHICAL AND NOT SARCASTIC

Jason: THE _WORLD_ IS ENDING!

Jason: Wait . . .

* * *

 **Yay! There's the first chapter! If you have any Doomsday questions in your head, go ahead and ask. PM, review, stalk me in real life, all are acceptable.**

 **Seriously** **though, don't stalk me.**

 **Have a nice day! (Or night.) And thank you for reading!**

 **-kittydj**


	2. Gaea Interference?

**Alright! So here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 and the following will take longer since no one has any questions apparantly.**

 **Either way, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 _The continuation of the end of the world . . ._

To the 7: *smiles evilly* If Gaea won and killed your boyfriend/girlfriend and made you immortal so you couldn't kill yourself, what would you do?-greekgodsrox

Percy: NOOOO

Percy: SHE TOOK AWAY THE LOOPHOLE.

Percy: Wait.

Percy: YOU CHANGED THE QUESTION!

Percy: Gaea hates all of us. She'd probably kill all of us.

Annabeth: He's right you know.

Leo: Yeah, she destroyed my life waaaaaaaay before we were born.

Jason: Y'know, I think greekgodsrox is amazing

The 7 (except Jason) : WHAT

Percy: SHE ASKS US DOOMSDAY QUESTIONS

Annabeth: SHE FORCES IMPOSSIBLE DECISIONS ON US

Jason: WE MAKE THOSE ALL THE TIME!

Leo: True.

Jason: She gives us time to practice near-death situations!

Percy: Well, greekgodsrox, I would do everything to make Gaea decide to kill me so I could see Annabeth again.

The 7: . . . .

Leo: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO NOBLE

Percy: IT'S WHO I AM!

Piper: This is why I didn't participate in the conversation.

* * *

 **Phew! I finished. It's a bit short, but I believe greekgodsrox will ask another doomsday question, so all is well. If greekgodsrox doesn't ask another doomsday question, I will find some . . . somewhere . . .**

 **Thanks for reading! (And please leave questions in the reviews!)**

 **-kittydj**


	3. What if Percabeth died?

**Yay! I am back with chapter 3! (And relatively quick too!)**

* * *

To the 7+Nico (except Percabeth): If Percy and Annabeth died in Tartarus (no afterlife just chaos) what would the rest of you do and what do you think would happen? I bet you'd all be dead cause Percabeth wasn't there to save you... LOVE YA PERCABETH SoRRY I'M BEING SO EVIL, CAN'T HELP IT! IF YOU DIED I'D FIND RICK SLAP HIS STUPID FACE AND SCREAM "WHYYYYY YOU HAD THE POWER TO BRING THEM BACK! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" HAHA I'm insane -greekgodsrox

Percy: Well yeah. You are insane.

Annabeth: Like you're one to talk.

*bickering from Percabeth*

Leo: . . . well . . .

Piper:

Jason: Oh gods

Piper:

Hazel: EVERYONE, STAND BACK!

Piper: . . .

Frank: Run!

Piper: WHO DID THIS I WILL END THEM! *fire aura crackles around Piper as all Hades goes down* WHO IS THIS RICK RIORDAN THAT PLANS TO KILL PERCABETH! I WILL FIND HIM AND SHRED HIM TO TINY BITS IF HE KILLS MY BELOVED PERCABETH!

Jason: Woah there Pipes.

Leo: *shivering* A-Annabeth's n-not the o-only scary one a-anymore

Percy: That's a lot of pressure. Not dying is a hard task. Rick is the God of Trolls, remember?

Piper: Grrrrrr

Everyone: *shivers*

Hazel: I would cry tears until forever because Percy believed in me when I thought I was weak.

Frank: I would be depressed eternally because Percy is just so amazing compared to all the rest of us, plus, he's caring and empathetic.

Leo: I would miss Annabeth yelling at me and watching Percy scarf down pizza. Remember when he ate 12 slices in a whole meal?

Frank: Leo! Now's not the time for that! *facepalm*

Nico: . . . *goes to corner and starts sobbing*

Percy: Oooooookay?

Piper: In all honesty, Annabeth is my soul sister, I'd just be bawling into the pillow, Percy's like everyone's crazy older brother or something. Together they're the perfect couple and plus, they're both so nice too.

Jason:

Jason: *mutters*

Percy: What?

Jason: *mumbles* They're both amazing people and the fandom blows up how much I hate Percy wayyy too much. I don't hate the guy. I'm just kinda envious. If he and Annabeth died, GGR is probably right, we'd all just be little puddles of dead at the bottom of Tartarus.

Kittydj: . . .

Kittydj: The fandom is coming!

*KABLAM!*

The fandom: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOO IF PERCABETH DIED *SNIFFLE*

*BLOOP*

Kittydj: They were getting to be a bit much. Now, personally, if Percbeth died whenever I saw anything blue, I would remember Percy, think _Percy would have loved this blue *_ and then burst into unstoppable tears. Whenever I visit a beach, I would be reminded of their first official kiss and start sobbing, blah blah blah . . .

Annabeth: We wouldn't die guys.

Percy: Yeah even Rick loves us too much to kill us. *smiles smugly*

Rick: Or do I? *evil laughter*

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming up soon!**

 **-kittydj**


	4. KILL YOUR COMRADES!

**YAY I have returned! :) I'm on a total updating spree *dabs cringily***

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed! We're like, set to Chapter 15 already.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

To the seven: What would you do if the world would end unless you killed all of Camp Halfblood and New Rome?-Tesla9

Annabeth: Now you're starting to drag wayyy to may people into this.

Percy: And it's technically not possible since you'd have to kill yourself too.

Jason: WE CAN CALL IN THE AMAZONS AND HUNTERS AS NEW CHB AND NR!

Frank:

Frank: Please no.

Leo: Why do all these questions end in all of us DYING?!

Leo: I mean- WE'VE ALL CHEATED DEATH AND FATE ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS MUA HA HAAAAAAAAA!

Piper: That's true.

Hazel: I'll kill all of CHB and NR to save the world, since Nico would still live, as he's not officially part of either camp.

Hazel: *cries in corner*

Nico: *hugs Hazel* Don't worry, I'll go visit you all in Elysium.

Percy: WOW death breath, thanks for the vote of confidence.

Nico: *death glare*

Percy: *runs away screaming*

Annabeth:

Annabeth: Why does everything end in people running away screaming?

* * *

 **So there you go! Uh, update in a few hours. Stay tuned!**

 ***This chapter was MIC, Made in China.**

 **-kittydj**


	5. Annabeth's Existence?

**I'm back, as promised! Sorry about last chapter being short, I was a little stuck. :/**

 **This chapter has been edited to make more sense, since my apprentice TWE is bad at wording XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! Thanks to the guest that pointed it out, my dumbass accidentally posted the same chapter twice. So here, is the real chapter 5.**

* * *

To Percy: What would you do in an alternate universe where Annabeth didn't exist, but you still had memories of her? Heh heh heh... -ThineWorstEnemy

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The 7: *goes to grab buckets*

Percy: *starts crying*

~7 days later!~

Percy: *still crying*

Percy: I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE HER RE-EXIST!

Annabeth: . . . It kinda doesn't work that way . . .

Percy: Shut up Wise Girl! I don't give an f about logic! *hugs Annabeth close to chest*

Piper: AWWWWWWWW! *rolls around on the floor*

Leo: Pipes, are you okay?

Frank: Do we need to take you to the hospital?

Piper: *ignores and keeps rolling and squealing and screaming*

Frank & Leo: . . .

Annabeth: Just answer the question Seaweed Brain!

Percy: I would find a way to journey between universes and FIND THE UNIVERSE WITH ANNABETH! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MONSTERS OR FOES I MUST DEFEAT IN ORDER TO SUCCEED! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING, I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FIND HER!

Annabeth: *crying from sheer love for Percy*

Percabeth: I love you more than words could ever express

Piper: *dies*

* * *

 **Yayyyy another short chapter that turned out to actually be fluffy. :)**

 **Although this isn't supposed to be a fluffy fanfic. . . FUCK LOGIC!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-kittydj**


	6. You Can Only Save 5 Humans!

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter! It's been a while... I have a good one today! Ehehe...**

 **Leo: Oh gods.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

To the 7/Reyna/Nico: If you could only bring five people (not including yourself) to safety while the rest of the world died, who would you pick? (Everyone else who you didn't pick would go directly to Tartarus...)

Percy: But... No one deserves Tartarus...

Annabeth: Percy, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank. I'm so sorry Leo...

Leo: ;-; I'm used to rejection, it's okay.

Leo: Piper, Jason, Percy, *sigh* Annabeth because Percy is hopeless without her-

Percy: HEY!

Leo: And Calypso.

Reyna: My sister, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Coach Hedge. Don't even ask.

Hazel: Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico.

Nico: Can I bring the dead?

Kittydj: FINE.

Nico: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Bianca, and Will.

Frank: Hazel, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and my mother.

Jason: Thalia, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo.

Piper: Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Nico.

Percy: Everyone.

Kittydj: But you can't just do that-

Percy: Shut up with your rules. I WILL FIND A WAY TO DEFY FATE, DAMMIT.

Percy: Even if I have to sacrifice myself to save everyone else.

Annabeth: Then I shall sacrifice myself with you. :')

Piper: CAN A SHIP GET ANY MORE PERFECT?!

* * *

 **This one did make me cry tho. Nuuu Percabeth... stay alive...**

 **Have a nice day/night!**

 **-kittydj**


	7. Car Accident?

**Ah, this story has been ignored for quite a while.. NO MORE! I have returned with the 7th doomsday question!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: What would you do in the event that you're in a car accident, and you can only save one of the seven, and no, it can't be your partner. *cough cough* PeRcAbEtH -The Most Mysterious M

Percy: I'd save Hazel and then die with Annabeth. Hazel, because she's the most innocent and because Nico doesn't deserve to lose another sibling.

Percy: But I'd still do my best to save every-

Leo: YOU CAN'T DO THAT. SHUT UP.

Leo: I'd save myself because I figure the 3 couples would rather die together than live on without their partners.

Frank: ...selfish. I'd save Leo too I guess though, because he's the only one I think would want to be saved...

Leo: Dude, would you quit attacking my feelings so much?

Hazel: I'd save Leo for the same reason.

Jasper: Yeah, we'd save Leo too.

Annabeth: I would save Hazel for the same reasons as Percy.

Frank: Did we really just finish that without shouting or arguing?

Percy: Yep.

* * *

 **Extra!**

Why are you all such wimps? With all the dangerous stuff you guys do at some point someone will die, (And then we'd have to kill Rick) but yeah, why? In the words of Nico di Angelo (aka death boy) ''Demigods insist on dying heroically''. Seriously, you people fall apart at the slightest gruesome death. -Tawny(guest)

Percy: We just don't want our most precious people to die. If this should happen in reality, we wouldn't joke about it at all. We'd be dead seriousness with a side of silent tears.

* * *

 **Yay! Thus concludes this chapter.**

 **This** **story will be regularly updated on Thursdays from now on, as long as there are doomsday questions. LOL.**

 **-kittydj**


	8. One for All

**Ask the Demigods is on break, but this story is now alive and kickin' again! I'll actually post every Thursday from now on... maybe...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To the 7: I hate asking this question so so much, but if you guys could bring back all of the comrades that you ever had (including Bianca) but had to kill one person in the world, who would it be? And yes it can be a god. -Maggie Cuic (Guest)

Jason: Oh, this question is easy then.

Jason: Let's kill Hercules~

Jason: So I can come back~

Piper: Agreed

Hazel: I guess I'd kill Hercules too, he was scary...

Frank: I dunno

Frank: Maybe the soldier who killed my mom?

Frank: I don't even know if they're still alive

Frank: Also they might have a family and I'd feel bad...

Leo:

Leo: I'm going to kill dear old Queen Dirt Face herself

Leo: Then she can't bother us ever again :)

Nico: Um, maybe I'd kill Octavian again? Can I do that?

Percy: I'll

Percy:

Percy: I'll kill Sir Tartar Sauce, the Pit of Evil

Percy: I mean, he's a butt anyways and hopefully that will prevent monsters from respawning ever again

Annabeth: No truer words have ever been said

Annabeth: My full agreement has been given.

Leo: Can't you guys just say Tartaru-

Percy: DON'T YOU _DARE_ LEO

Rachel: Heheh

Rachel: _Dare_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you guys on the 13th!**

 **-kittydj**


End file.
